A Quiet Plea
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: Another fic of mine in which Gwendolyn shares a conversation with Snape, except she is pleading with him this time. Set sometime during HBP, beware of spoilers. K to be safe
1. Before

Title: A Quiet Plea

Summary: Another fic of mine in which Gwendolyn shares a conversation with Snape, except she is pleading with him this time. Set sometime during HBP, beware of spoilers

A/n What can I say, besides it hit me like a ton of bricks? You all liked A Quick Meeting, so, why not do another Snape/Gen bonding Death Eater ficcy thing? What? Don't look at me like that! I am NOT a Snape fangirl... ALRIGHT! I AM! Sheesh! But only just after reading HBP. And it's Loyal!Snape, so, don't like it, don't read it.

The full moon rose silently as Snape paced the room, muttering to himself and kicking up small clouds of dust, a bit angry with himself for making an Unbreakable Vow, especially one that drastic. But he could not show weakness in front of Narcissa or Bellatrix.

He paused slightly at the knock on the door, then, choosing to ignore it, he continued pacing. Whoever was knocking was quite intent on getting inside the house, not stopping until, swearing to himself, Snape flung it open. "You?" he asked, a bit shocked.

"Yes, me." Gen brushed past him. "A bit shocked?"

"More than a bit." he muttered.

"What happened to Pettigrew?" she asked, seating herself on the couch and glancing at him curiously.

"Little rat has become useless over the past couple of days." he muttered. "What brings you here?"

"Well, a couple of reasons." she shrugged. "I heard about your vow to Narcissa. How could you do such a thing, Severus?"

While she spoke, he conjured a couple of crystal goblets and filled them with red wine. She accepted the glass he offered her. "Since when have you called me Severus?" When she didn't answer his question, he answered hers. "I had to. I couldn't jeopardize myself Especially not in front of Bellatrix. You know she would rat me out."

Gen shook her head and muttered what sounded like "memory charms". She heard him scoff at her. "Did you even know what you're getting into?" she asked.

"Of course. Narcissa begged me to do it, for the love of her child. Which is far more than I can say for Lucius."

Gen nodded in agreement and, deciding the wine was not poisoned, took a sip. "Are you going to go through with it? Killing him, I mean, if Draco does not succeed?"

"I'll have to, won't I?"

Gen raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Snape glanced at her from behind a curtain of black hair. "You've never heard of an Unbreakable Vow, have you?"

"In passing."

"If you don't go along with one, you'll die. That's why it's unbreakable." In a sudden moment of anger, he flung his glass across the room, letting it shatter on the wall. "Why am I telling you this?"

"Severus," she sighed, flicking her wand and repairing the goblet. "I know we haven't gotten along, but you showed concern for me when I first joined the Death Eaters. Why can't I show concern now?"

The two sat in silence for a few minutes. "I can't believe I'm saying this, especially to a Mudblood, but thanks."

"No problem." Gen shrugged. "Although, I don't know what you're thanking me for."

"You helped me more than you think. Although, if Draco doesn't do it, I'll have to." he muttered.

"Don't." she pleaded. "You can't kill him, Severus."

When he didn't answer her, she sighed. "Fine. I can tell you want me to go. Just, please," she pleaded, "please, if you have to do it, don't do it in front of Harry."

He watched the dust settle on the floor again after she left and resigned himself to the fact that he would ultimately have to kill Dumbledore in the end, no matter how much anyone pleaded with him.

A/n

I, for one, like it. Yes. And I think the Gen/Snape chemistry, not romantically, of course, is wonderful. Of course, I do also care what you guys think.


	2. Afterwards

A Quiet Plea

A/n Aw, I agree with you, Pink Eraser. And I'm glad for the response. So, I'm writing a follow-up after Snape kills... that guy...

Chapter 2: Afterwards

Snape gave Draco what felt like the hundredth shove in the small of the back, urging him forward. Once they got to Spinner's End, he'd figure out what they would do. He grabbed Draco by the arm and quickly Disapparated, almost loosing his grip on the boy a couple of times.

"Where are we?" Draco spat, panting slightly. Snape said nothing, giving him another little shove down the deserted rode. "Stop shoving me! I can walk on my own!"

At the door to his house, Snape gave Draco one final nudge inside. "Get in there before anyone sees us." he hissed softly.

"Muggles." Draco spat, sniffling. He took a quick look around the room and sat in the nearest chair, looking a tad disgruntled. "Don't you ever clean this place?"

"Don't you ever stop complaining?" Snape asked, rubbing his temples.

Draco huffed again, angry at Snape for treating him like a child and a bit upset by what he had been through that night. He jumped and fell off the chair when he heard a loud pop echoing through the empty room.

A tall, dark haired woman had Apparated in front of Snape. He, too, had been jarred by her arrival. She made no notice of Draco trying to pick himself up off the floor, coughing up dust.

"You did it, didn't you?" she asked softly.

"I had to. The boy was too weak and scared for his family to do it." Snape snapped at her.

"HEY!" Both adults ignored him.

"Do you realize what's going to happen now?" she asked him, looking a bit shocked. "Do you have any idea -- "

"I KNOW!" Snape shouted. Draco glanced at the woman looking for a reaction. She looked as though she were tempted to slap him, but restrained herself.

"Severus..."

"Don't start, Gen."

Draco scoffed. Again the adults ignored him. "Severus... what are you going to do? You can't go back to Hogwarts. No one is going to listen to you when, or if, you plead your case."

"I know that." he muttered angrily. "I -- " He cut himself off, shaking his head. "What are you doing here, anyway? Shouldn't you be at Hogwarts? Or with Voldemort?"

She started to laugh. "I'd never show my face at Hogwarts. I'd be killed faster than you would now."

Snape smirked. "You have a point."

Draco looked back and forth between the two Death Eaters. What on earth were they talking about? And when was he going to get out of there? He desperately wanted to bathe and get to bed.

The two adults, it seemed, remembered he was there at the same time. "Draco, I'll get you home in a minute." Snape muttered.

"Thanks." Draco spat, looking repulsed and covered in dust from his earlier fall off the chair.

Gen sighed and muttered something about getting back to Voldemort before he figured something was going on. "He'll be happy to hear what you've done." she hissed.

"Do carry that message on for me, if no one else has told him."

A/n

Yeah, that's really my first time using Draco, besides as a small baby, so, he might not seem right. Sorry about that.


End file.
